Harry Potter dan razia rambut
by nabilahasna
Summary: Apa yang terjadi, bila Snape mengadakan razia rambut pada anak anak ? -light shonen ai-
1. Harry Potter dan razia rambut

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh dan nama nama yang terkait adalah milik JK Rowling, pembuat novel anak "Harry Potter" (semua juga tau)

**Harry Potter dan razia rambut (Part 1)**

Pagi yang indah, burung bercicit dan matahari bersinar cerah. Hari yang sempurna di sekolah sihir Hogwarts, di mana gedungnya yang amat besar menjulang dengan megah. Semua anak-anak menyambut pagi dengan senyum mereka. Termasuk manusia setengah raksasa (yang membuat anak-anak baru selalu terkesima melihatnya saat berjalan) yang tinggal di gubuk 'kecil' dekat hutan, Hagrid.

"Tidak, Hagrid. Tidak usah terima kasih."

Harry menolak dengan sopan kue yang ditawarkan oleh Hagrid. Harry,Ron, dan Hermione sedang mengunjungi Hagrid sore ini.

"Jadi, bagaimana rencana kalian tahun ini? Kejadian apalagi yang akan kalian timbulkan di sekolah ?"

Ketiganya tertawa kecil. Memang, kalau melihat ke belakang, setiap tahun Hogwarts selalu dihebohkan berbagai kejadian. Semenjak Harry sekolah di sana. Harry bisa dibilang mewarnai hari-hari Hogwarts yang membosankan atau juga mengacaukan hari-hari hogwarts yang damai.

"Sebenarnya kami selalu berharap tidak ada kejadian yang aneh-aneh Hagrid." Kata Hermione.

"Ya, itu benar. Itu tidak direncanakan." Harry membela.

"Kesannya kau memang cari masalah sih, Harry."

"Tepatnya masalah yang menghampiriku, bukan aku yang mencarinya."

"Sudahlah kalian berdua. Toh tahun ketiga ini kalian masih bisa sekolah disini—eh sudah tahu peraturan yang baru ?"

"Baru? Peraturan baru apa? Aduh!" Ron meringis. Scabbers menggigit jarinya.

"Hei, kau berdarah Ron."

" Sini kuobati. Sejak kapan dia menggigitmu?" kata Hagrid.

Scabbers akhir akhir ini menjadi agak liar. Padahal tikus itu sudah bersama keluarga Weasley selama kurang lebih 12 tahun, waktu yang cukup lama untuk menjalin keakraban antara manusia dan tikus.

"Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa dia jadi liar begini."

Hari mulai gelap, dan mereka bertiga kembali ke dalam kastil. Di ruang rekreasi, mereka duduk di depan perapian, mengobrol lagi. Scabbers tidak dipegang-pegang lagi oleh Ron, dan peliharaan baru Hermione—Crookshanks dibiarkan dikunci di kamar anak putri. Karena kalau dibiarkan keluar, Ron pasti protes dan ribut terus.

"Eh, tadi Hagrid bilang peraturan baru. Apa ya?" tanya Ron penasaran.

"Semoga saja tidak yang berat-berat." kata Harry.

"Kurasa ini bukan karena ulah kita yang sering melanggar peraturan akhir-akhir ini. Fred dan George sudah memulainya duluan. Kenapa kau kelihatan sangat cemas Ron ?" Hermione agak khawatir.

"Tidak. Perasaanku jelek sekali. Aku mau tidur."

-x-x-x-x-x-

Pagi harinya, awal mata pelajaran mereka belajar Sejarah Sihir. Hermione, seperti biasa termasuk murid yang aktif saat pembelajaran berlangsung. Setiap ada pertanyaan, tangannya selalu paling pertama—dan cepat mengacung ke atas. Harry sampai pernah berpikir dan bilang kepada Ron kalau Hermione itu jangan-jangan terobsesi menjadi patung Liberty. Tapi Ron malah berbalik tanya, apa itu patung Liberty.

Sampai akhirnya mimpi buruk itu datang.

_**BRAKKKK!**_

Seorang pria masuk dengan pakaian serba hitam dan jubah yang panjang, wajahnya kaku, dan pelit senyum. Tatanan rambutnya yang _amazing_ mengingatkan kita pada orang bijak tahun 70'an. Matanya melihat satu satu kearah anak-anak. Lalu dia, sang profesor ditemani dengan hidung bengkoknya masuk kedalam ruangan. Tak lain tak bukan, ia adalah Severus yang masuk dalam kategori _Top 10 most famous teacher_ di Hogwarts.

"Ngapain dia disini?" Ron merasa terganggu.

"Entahlah. Tapi apapun yang terjadi tidak akan baik kalau dia yang datang."

Dan benar saja apa kata Harry,

"Perhatian, aku—Severus Snape, telah mendapatkan perintah untuk menjalankan peraturan yang baru pada tahun ini. Dan aku diperintahkan untuk menerapkan peraturan tersebut pada kelas ini. Secara kebetulan penerapan peraturan ini tidak terlalu memakan waktu yang lama, sehingga tidak teralu menyita waktuku. Dan professor Gibbs telah mengizinkan aku untuk mengambil sedikit waktunya."

"Ngomong apa sih dia? Aku tidak mengerti." Seamus nyeletuk.

Ternyata bukan hanya Harry, Ron, dan Hermione yang belum mengetahui peraturan ini.

"Aku akan mengadakan RAZIA RAMBUT! Berbaris satu satu untuk putra disebelah sini, cepat!"

Lalu, berbarislah para anak putra dengan rapi di depan Professor Snape, sementara si Snape meneliti satu satu rambut anak putra dan gunting yang melayang-layang disebelahnya sudah siap siaga untuk memotong rambut anak anak yang kelewat gondrong, masalahnya semua anak putra memang masih gondrong.

Ron, terkena habis habisan. Tatanan rambut barunya sekarang mirip dengan Marlyn Monroe yang terlalu sering main layang layang. Dan saat giliran Harry seperti biasa Snape selalu memberikan sambutan singkat, lengkap dengan komentar pedas mengenai ayahnya, teman sepermainan Snape.

"_Well_, kau memang sama badungnya dengan ayahmu, Potter. Berantakan dan kacau. Beginikah sikapmu sebagai _selebriti_ Hogwarts?"

Harry mulai berpikir jangan-jangan sebenarnya Snape ini dulu adalah penasihat mode dunia sihir. Tapi, tetap saja Harry juga kena. Snape memegang kepalanya dan menyingkirkan poninya. Bekas luka di dahinya yang sangat _special _dan _limited to see_ jadi sangat terlihat. Harry jadi semakin benci pada gurunya itu. Memang, tidak separah sampai nangis-nangis...

"Ini hal yang paling kacau. Aku benci peraturan baru itu." kata Ron saat keluar dari ruangan.

"Sudahlah, setidaknya kalian dapat cukur rambut gratis kan." Hermione berkata sambil menahan tawa.

"HA—kau terlihat cantik sekali, Weasley."

Malfoy muncul di depan mereka dengan _body guard _nya yang setia selalu mengikutinya. Ini bencana untuk Ron.

"Ya, terima kasih Malfoy." Ron mencoba untuk tetap _cool_.

"Mungkin nanti aku akan mengajakmu menjadi pasanganku ke pesta dansa, nona? Hahaha..." Malfoy tertawa keras sekali. Diikuti oleh Crabbe dan Goyle. Lalu mereka pergi menghilang.

Gara-gara Malfoy tadi, Ron jadi berpikir, mungkin kalau sudah besar dan dia tidak ada pekerjaan, dia akan bercita-cita jadi wanita saja. Dia cukup cantik jadi wanita. Buktinya, Malfoy yang dari kaum ningrat saja bilang kalau mau mengajak dia ke pesta dansa lagi.

" Aku akan pakai topi seharian besok. Kau juga kena Harry? Memang sih, tidak separah punyaku. Tapi lukamu jadi kelihatan jelas sekali tuh."

"Yah—kurasa aku tidak akan khawatir soal ini."

"Ha? Kenapa?"

"Paman Vernon pernah mencukur rambutku waktu dulu dan lebih parah dari ini. Tapi saat aku tidur, esok harinya sudah kembali seperti semula. Rambutku jadi tidak ada perubahan. Haha..." Harry tertawa garing.

"Wow. Hal-hal yang tak biasa memang terjadi di dirimu yah, Harry ?" Hermione berkomentar.

"CURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNGGGGGGG!" Ron tambah nangis-nangis lagi.

"Aduh..." Harry meringis. Ia memegangi bekas lukanya.

"Ada apa Harry?"

"Tidak.. lukaku tiba tiba terasa sakit.."

Tanpa mereka sadari, di sudut ada seseorang yang telah melihat kejadian itu. Seseorang yang amat kejam dan merupakan musuh banyak orang. Seseorang dengan kulit pucat, body atletis dan hidung yang longsor menatap mereka.

"Kalau aku ada di posisi si Snape, aku bisa menjangkau anak itu khukhukhukhukhu..."

_**Berrrsambung...**_

* * *

NB: Maaf yaa ceritanya rada garing.. ha ha ha zzz


	2. Harry Potter dan razia rambut 2

Baik tokoh maupun latar setting semua adalah hasil karya dari JK Rowling kecuali trio kwek kwek. JKR adalah pembuat novel anak 'Harry Potter' yang laris dipasaran dan dibuat film layar lebarnya berjudul "Harry Potter" (semua juga tau)

**Harry Potter dan razia rambut (Part2)**

"Aaa.. Benar benar terjadi."

Ron tercengang, campuran antara keheranan dan kesal tersampaikan lewat ekspresi mukanya.

"Sudah kubilang kan, ini sudah pernah terjadi sebelumnya." kata Harry.

Rambut Harry sudah tumbuh lagi, poninya sama panjangnya sebelum dipotong oleh Snape di acara razia rambut pada mata pelajaran Sejarah Sihir kemarin. Hanya dalam satu malam, rambutnya kembali seperti semula. Hal ini, hanyalah sebagian kecil dari keajaiban-keajaiban yang ditimbulkan si bocah ajaibm, Harry Potter.

Ron merengut.

"Huh, kau curang. Sekarang cuma aku sendirian yang terlihat konyol diantara kita bertiga. Hermione 'kan tidak kena razia."

"Tentu saja, aku kan perempuan. Dan aku siswa teladan." kata Hermione angkuh. Hermione memang mempertahankan pangkat dan derajatnya sebagai siswa tercerdas dan terpelajar. Itu adalah takhta yang berharga baginya.

"Cih, setidaknya aku memiliki rambut yang _non-frizzly_." Ron meninggikan nada bicaranya pada kata terakhir.

"Maaf Ron, tapi mengataiku tidak akan membantumu. Cobalah tiru Malfoy—hanya untuk kali ini, rambutnya selalu rapi, dan disibak ke belakang, praktis dan tidak mengganggu. Dia punya gaya yang bagus dan rapi."

"Ya, dengan begitu keningnya yang lebar akan terlihat sangat jelas. Tapi tidak, terima kasih Hermione, aku alergi pada Malfoy dan gaya-gayanya."

"Sebenarnya dia tidak seburuk itu juga sih."

"Kau suka padanya?"

"Apa? Kau pikir aku menyukainya?"

"Kau memujinya dari tadi. Dan kau memperhatikan penampilannya secara detail—dilihat dari penjelasanmu tadi."

"Itu hanya mengamati Ron!"

"Ya ya, itu awal mulanya. Entah perkembangan berikutnya menjadi apa, yah mungkin bunga-bunga akan bermekaran, seperti merasakan- "

"Ron Weasley !"

"Hentikan kalian berdua, kita harus segera keluar, sekarang pelajaran Herbology."

Harry, selalu menjadi penengah diantara dua sahabatnya. Kadang-kadang Harry merasa seperti mengasuh anak kecil. Ia _calm_, seperti orang dewasa. Kalau di dunia Muggle, mungkin dia cocok jadi ketua POMG. Disamping itu Harry memang orang yang netral.

Di kelas Herbology, mereka bertemu dengan Malfoy lagi. Hermione menyikut Ron.

"Duh! Apa sih?"

"Tuh, yang tadi kita bicarakan. Benar kan kataku ? Dia rapi dan tidak _out of style_. "

"Ya, tapi sikapnya tidak sesuai dengan penampilannya, Hermione."

"Yah—soal itu aku setuju."

Harry berpikir kenapa dari razia rambut kemarin mereka jadi senang mengamati penampilan orang lain sih ? Apa Hogwarts sebenarnya mau membuka mata pelajaran tata boga dan busana ? Apa Snape pasrah untuk mendapatkan posisi guru penangkal ilmu hitam lalu niat beralih menjadi guru keterampilan ? Apa Voldemort sudah tobat dari penyakit pedofilia-nya terhadap Harry ? Tunggu, yang terakhir itu tidak ada hubungannya...

Malfoy dari jauh, bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Dan kena semprotlah Ron dan Hermione.

"Menurutmu begitu , Weasley?" Draco berkata sambil memberikan ekspresi muka andalannya. Ekspresi angkuh, khas keluarga ditiru oleh orang lain.

"Tak bisakah kau lihat dirimu seperti apa Malfoy?"

"Ya. Aku tampan." Malfoy menjawab singkat.

"Masih lebih tampan Harry dan kau kalah terkenal darinya."

Hidung Harry jadi kembang kempis. Yah mau bagaimana lagi, potensi dirinya jadi artis sudah diperoleh dari lagi mukanya yang tampan sering membuat para gadis menggila. Walaupun sebenarnya Voldemort lah yang berperan sebagai promotor Harry.

Profesor Sprout mulai memberikan pelajaran. Sama seperti saat kelas satu, Mandrake dipelajari lagi hari ini. Neville yang dulu sempat pingsan karena teriakan Mandrake, kini sudah mahir mengendalikan tanaman yang menjerit-jerit itu. (Neville sudah jadi _master_ di Herbology). Selama pelajaran itu, Harry terus-menerus merasakan denyutan di bekas lukanya.

"Argh.."

"Kambuh lagi, Harry?"

"Kambuh? Yah—iya, samar-samar terasa sakit."

"Ada yang tidak beres disini. Radar kejahatanmu akhir-akhir ini aktif terus Harry." Kata Ron.

"Aku akan menemui Madam Pomfrey sebentar. Ini sakit sekali. "

"Tidak biasanya kau langsung cari obat, Harry. Mau kutemani? "

"Tidak usah. Biar aku sendiri saja. Aku akan cepat."

_'Radar ? Kambuh ? Tak punyakah mereka julukan yang lebih keren daripada itu ?'_ pikir Harry kesakitan.

"Professor, saya—saya izin untuk ke_ hospital wing _sebentar." kata Harry.

"Oh, kau baik-baik saja? Ya, cepatlah."

Harry setengah belari ke arah _hospital wing_. Dia cuma mau istirahat sejenak saja. Tidak minta obat. Pada saat ia membuka pintu , alangkah kagetnya Harry karena Malfoy juga berada disana.

"Potter? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Malfoy terkejut.

"Dan apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Harry membalas Malfoy.

"Itu sama sekali... bukan urusan.. mu..?" Malfoy menatap Harry , bukan menatap jijik atau meremehkan seperti biasanya. Tapi lebih tepat seperti meneliti, mencari sesuatu di muka Harry.

"Apa?" Harry menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Malfoy aneh . Dia jadi cantik. '_Lho?'_

"Kau.. tidak seperti Weasley. Kau lolos dari razia rambut itu?"

"Ha. Aku punya rahasiaku sendiri Malfoy." Harry tersenyum kemenangan lalu pergi dari _hospital wing_, niatan untuk istirahatnya sudah hilang. Lalu ia bergabung kembali dengan teman-temannya, membentuk grup band trio dan membuat video klip...

Er, salah. Itu trio Kwek-Kwek.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Sementara itu, Draco Malfoy sedang berbaring sendiri di taman. _Body guard_-nya selalu pergi ke ruang makan lebih dulu saat makan siang tiba. Malfoy bersantai sambil menyendiri. Semakin hari wajahnya berubah. Mukanya putih dan bersih, halus dan tidak pernah berjerawat. Selain itu bentuk hidungnya juga bagus. Walaupun ia berwajah cantik, tapi ia tetap bisa dibilang laki-laki yang tampan. Kategori muka yang cocok untuk jadi artis. Tanpa ia sadari, Voldemort telah memperhatikannya dari tadi. Ditemani oleh kaki tangannya yang selalu setia, Peter Pettigrew.

"Kurasa aku akan masuk kedalam tubuh anak itu, Peter."

"Tapi, bagaimana caranya Tuan?"

"Aku akan memindahkan jiwaku ke anak itu untuk sementara. Kulihat anak itu cukup dekat dengan Potter. Aku akan lebih mudah menjangkaunya nanti."

"Ah, ya..kupikir anda ingin berada di posisi Snape saat merazia rambut anak-anak."

"Tidak, itu tidak jadi. Sulit untuk menyamar jadi guru."

"Oh, ya benar.."

"Kau jaga_ body_ ku disini dan jangan sampai rusak. Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama berdiam dalam diri anak itu. Hanya untuk beberapa jam saja."

"Eh—ya tuan, tapi anak itu adalah—"

"Diam. Lakukan apa yang kuperintahkan, aku memilihnya karena ia tampan, seperti aku dulu."

Peter menghela nafas. Voldemort, yang sudah tua bangka dan uzur begini masih saja mau disamakan dengan remaja. Walaupun ia adalah penyihir terkejam, tetap saja dia manusia. Barangkali inilah sifat kemanusiaan yang ada di Voldemort. Tua sok Muda. Yang salah dari pemikirannya, dia tidak tahu kalau Draco itu musuh bebuyutan Harry, siapapun tahu mereka itu TIDAK DEKAT.

Draco sedang tertidur di bangku taman itu dan Voldemort sudah siap dengan transfer-jiwa nya.

"Aa..? Apa ini ? Apa yang terjaa—AAAAAAKKKHHHH!" Draco menjerit ia melawan Voldemort yang masuk kedalam dirinya. Tapi Voldemort lebih kuat dan berhasil menguasai Draco sepenuhnya.

"Hmm.. Aku suka tubuh ini. tidak bisa berlama lama."

_Sementara itu.._

_**ZREG!**_

"Kalian dengar jeritan tadi ?" kata Harry kepada Ron dan Hermione.

"Jeritan apa? Aku tidak dengar apapun."

"Aku yakin mendengarnya!" Harry berlari menuju taman tempat Malfoy berada.

"Tunggu kami, Harry!"

"Aduuuh...kalau bareng dia pasti saja ada yang tidak normal." Hermione menggerutu.

Di taman, mereka bertiga bertemu dengan Malfoy. Malfoy yang tidak normal, karena ia sendiri di taman, tidak bersama dua babi panggang yang biasanya menemani dia.

"Ada apa?" kata Malfoy saat Harry tiba disana.

"Kau.. Kau tadi menjerit ?"

"Tidak. Dan tidak ada siapapun disini. Kecuali aku dan kau yang baru datang. Dan dua temanmu yang sedang berlari kesini."

Harry melihat ke belakang. Ron dan Hermione ternyata menyusulnya.

"Tapi aku yakin tadi aku mendengar teriakan.."

"Hei Potter." Malfoy memanggil. Aneh karena ia memanggil dengan cara biasa.

"?"

"Kemarilah, kita makan siang bersama." Kata Malfoy sambil dibalut senyum manis.

"HAH?"

Untuk yang satu ini Harry, Ron, dan Hermione membeku beberapa saat.

Voldemort (memang) telah mengubah semuanya.

_**Berrrrrrrrsambung...**_

NB: Maaf ya rada ngaco, apalagi terkahirnya.. Malfoynya kerasukan segala. Hahahha.. maklum lagi seteres hahaha.. zzz..


	3. Harry Potter dan razia rambut 3

Semua Tokoh dan latar setting adalah kepunyaan JK Rowling.

**Harry Potter dan razia rambut-bagian 3-**

Draco Malfoy, sedang menyantap makan siangnya di taman luar. Dia ditemani oleh beberapa orang yang sudah dikenalnya. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, dan Ron Weasley. Ketiga 'teman'nya memandang Malfoy tanpa berkedip, karena manusia rambut pirang yang amat menyebalkan dan merupakan orang yang paling di-_anti_ oleh mereka telah berubah 180 derajat dari sifat aslinya. Ia mengajak Harry untuk makan bersama.

"Kenapa masih berdiri? Ayo, duduklah.." kata Malfoy.

"Apakah kau masih waras ?" Ron terbingung-bingung.

"Ya, tentu?"

"Tapi aku tidak mau makan siang denganmu Malfoy." Harry menjawab dingin. Walaupun Malfoy berubah ke arah positif tapi Malfoy bertingkah aneh dan Harry malah jadi takut.

_'Kenapa ia tidak mau ? Bukankah anak tampan yang kurasuki ini adalah teman akrab Potter ? Apakah mereka sedang bertengkar, lalu mengakhiri jalan persahabatan mereka ? Atau jangan jangan ia tahu makanan ini beracun? Ah tapi makanan ini memang tidak diracun.' _Voldemort memutar otak.

Voldemort adalah orang yang menyebabkan Malfoy menjadi ramah-tamah, baik hati, dan rajin menabung. Ia berencana untuk melakukan pendekatan pada Harry agar bisa membunuhnya, dan kalaupun tidak bisa dibunuh, setidaknya ia bisa menyentuh luka yang ada di dahi harry.

Luka yang menggelegar itu.

Saat Voldemort melihat jubah Malfoy dan melihat lambang asramanya—Slytherin. Voldemort tersadar ia bukan merasuki teman baiknya, tapi merasuki musuh 'baik'nya Harry Potter. Sebagai mantan anak Slytherin yang eksis, Voldemort juga tahu kalau anak Gryffindor pasti kebanyakan benci anak Slytherin dan sebaliknya. Maka, ia pun cepat cepat memikirkan adegan dan dialog untuk menyesuaikan dengan Malfoy yang asli. Anak Slytherin yang sombong.

"Apakah kau pikir aku mengajakmu makan tanpa suatu alasan ?"kata Malfoy sambil menyeringai, suaranya meninggi.

"Apapun itu, aku tidak peduli. Aku mau mengerjakan PR-ku." kata Harry. Muka Ron terlihat lega karena sikap Malfoy sudah kembali seperti semula.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Datang ke lapangan Quidditch malam ini atau aku akan menyebarkan rahasia terbesarmu." Malfoy mengancam lalu pergi dengan senyumnya yang khas.

"Apa ? Kau punya rahasia apa Harry?" Ron penasaran.

"Eh—aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang dimaksud Malfoy tadi..."

"Kenapa dia mau mengajakmu berdua malam-malam ya? Apa.."

"Ayolah jangan berimajinasi terlalu jauh Ron." Harry memotong.

"Aku kan cuma menduga saja, hehehe.."

"Jangan kesana malam ini, Harry." Hermione berkata tiba tiba dan tegas.

"Eh, kenapa? Nanti rahasia Harry akan terbongkar. Kau tahu itu kan ?"

"Ya, tapi ini sudah pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Malfoy pernah mengajak.. Harry keluar pada malam hari kan? Itu waktu kita kelas satu, dan aku masih ingat betul gara-gara kejadian itu Gryffindor kehilangan 150 angka."

Ron bungkam. Harry menghela nafas. Dia pusing tujuh keliling.

"Yah, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi nanti malam."

Harry, walaupun dilarang Hermione, masih menyisakan sedikit penasaran dan keinginan untuk menjawab 'tantangan' Malfoy. Dan kalau dilihat lagi, tadi Malfoy... berbeda.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Voldemort yakin kata-kata yang tadi ia rancang dengan sangat hebat dan _cool_ itu pasti akan membuat Harry untuk pergi ke lapangan Quidditch pada malam hari. Ia tahu karena James Potter juga adalah anak yang nakal dan suka keluyuran. Seperti banyak pepatah, anak tak jauh dari ayah, dan Harry juga pasti kurang lebih begitu. Itu pikiran Voldemort. Dan _voila,_ dia benar!

Harry datang. Penampilannya apik. Malfoy, bukan menunggu di lapangan, tapi hanya di ruang ganti saja.

"Kenapa kau rapi sekali, Potter ?" Malfoy merasa heran.

"A—aku , aku sedang.. senang berpenampilan rapi.. ya.. Ha ha.." kata Harry gagap.

"Oh." Malfoy berbalik dan membuka tirai di belakangnya. Alangkah terkejutnya Harry, karena ternyata yang ada dibaliknya adalah meja makan malam. Lengkap dengan lilin dan bunga bunga. Ini seperti _candle light dinner_.Yang secara normal, biasanya kursi itu diisi oleh satu pria dan satu wanita.

Harry tercengang dan entah kenapa dia merasa malu-malu. Tapi ia menyadarkan dirinya dan meluruskan hal yang harus diluruskan (?)

"Malfoy, aku serius. Untuk apa aku dipanggil kesini ? " Harry berbicara dengan tegang.

"Duduklah, akan kuberitahu kau nanti." Malfoy bicara sambil tersenyum lagi. Harry jadi pusing.

Di meja itu mereka duduk berdua dan Harry tidak bisa menolak untuk makan makanan di depannya, ia sangat lapar. Melihat Malfoy di seberang makan dengan biasa dan baik-baik saja, ia pun mencoba untuk makan juga. Satu gigit. Dan ia masih hidup. Ia melanjutkan makannya dengan kekhawatiran 'mati karena keracunan'yang berkurang.

"Harry, kenapa rambutmu bisa tumbuh lagi ?"

_'HARRY ? H-A-R-R-Y ?_' Malfoy memanggil dengan nama depannya ! Ya ampun, dia jadi makin aneh. Tapi Harry sekarang tidak terlalu ketakutan lagi. Ia mencoba untuk berpikir serba positif.

"Aku tidak tahu, ini muncul dalam semalam. Dan kenapa kau tidak terkena razia rambut, Malfoy? "

"Tidak. Professor Snape memang tidak menangkapku."

"Oh, ya. Aku lupa kau ini anak kesayangannya." Harry jadi kesal. Bagaimana ia lupa Snape guru yang pilih kasih ?

"Tapi rambutmu tidak tumbuh seperti semula sepenuhnya," kata Malfoy.

"Oh. Ya. Itu tidak jadi mas—"

Harry kaget. Tangan Malfoy meraih pipinya dan meraih rambut yang ada di dekat bekas lukanya. Malfoy meraba secara perlahan tapi pasti dan Harry, akhirnya bisa menyadarkan diri untuk berbicara.

"Malfoy, apa yang kau lakukan ?" Ia berbicara, tanpa menggerakkan kepalanya. Entah kenapa kepalanya jadi terasa berat. Seperti pantat Dudley.

"Rambutmu disini asalnya lebih panjang, aku tadi bilang kalau rambutmu tidak tumbuh sama sepenuhnya kan?" Draco melihat dengan jeli. Matanya menyipit.

Tangan Malfoy bergerak lagi, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke dekat Harry. Harry, yang mulanya serba positif sekarang ditambah lagi dengan yang negatif. Ia menghindar makin kebelakang, tapi Malfoy tambah mendekat. Saat Harry terpojok ke tembok, Malfoy hanya tinggal sepuluh senti jaraknya dari Harry. Dan saat jari Malfoy menyentuh bekas luka Harry, ia merasakan sakit yang dahsyat secara tiba-tiba.

"!"

Harry terjatuh di lantai dan Malfoy melepas beberapa detik, Harry tersadar kalau Malfoy memang bukan Malfoy yang sebenarnya. Malfoy telah berubah.

_Malfoy.._

"Kau.. Kau ini hantu !" Harry panik.

Draco menepuk mukanya dengan telapak tangan. Voldemort tidak menyangka ternyata anak yang diobsesikan olehnya itu tidak terlalu pintar. Padahal, Harry adalah si artis yang dipromotori oleh Voldemort. Walaupun dalam beberapa kejadian Harry memang mirip dengannya waktu dulu, tapi _Tom Marvolo Riddle is the best. The coolest boy ever._

Baik, nostalgia Voldemort selesai.

"Bukan, Potter. Aku adalah orang yang paling kau kenal. Yang selalu lekat dalam kehidupanmu, bahkan sebelum kau bisa mengatakan namamu sendiri." Malfoy berbicara sambil melipat tangannya dan mengangkat kepalanya ke atas sedikit. Lalu, diperlihatkan mata dari sang penyihir ilmu hitam kondang, paling top sedunia sihir.

"Voldemort ?"

Saat Harry mengetahui itu, ia langsung mengambil 1000 langkah. Bagaimanapun ia masih belum siap melawan dan tongkatnya secara ajaib tidak dibawa olehnya.

"Kembali kau kesini , Potter!"

Ia berlari dan berlari, sampai ia masuk kedalam ruang tersengal, dan ia semakin panik. Ia mulai berpikir macam macam lagi.

Kalau dilihat dari situasinya, Voldemort pasti akan menemukan Harry. Dia akan mendobrak pintu lalu menyerang, lalu Harry akan melemas dan gemetar, lalu Voldemort akan pergi berteriak kemenangan. Saat ia mendapat kekuatan, badannya jadi berotot dan wajahnya muda kembali, ia diidolai gadis-gadis muda dan menguasai dunia.

Oh, tidak, tidak. Mungkin saja dia akan membiarkan Harry hidup tapi tanpa kekuatan apa-apa, tanpa keajaiban-keajaiban yang biasanya ada di Harry. Tapi toh mukanya tampan, mungkin dia akan memulai karir sebagai artis yang sebenarnya, ah sebagai permulaan dia akan main dan bernyanyi organ tunggal di acara pernikahan Percy nanti, barangkali ada produser yang melihat bakatnya lalu ia diajak untuk rekaman di dunia sihir.

_**DAK!**_

Suara ketukan yang keras menyelesaikan lamunan tingkat tinggi Harry. Itu dia itu si Voldemort datang.

_**DAK! DAK!**_

Terdengar lagi. Semoga saja khayalan yang kedua yang terjadi.

_**KRIEEEET..**_

Dan saat pintu itu terbuka... muncullah...

_Profesor Dumbledore._

"Harry? Sedang apa kau meringkuk disitu?" Dumbledore mengintip dari pintu.

"Profesor Dumbledore !" Harry girang, ingin rasanya memeluk laki-laki paruh baya yang mengeluarkan aura malaikat dari jenggotnya yang '_wow'_.

"Profesor, Malfoy ! Malfoy dirasuki oleh Voldemort dan dia bertingkah aneh.. saya tadi hampir diraih olehnya tapi saya berhasil kabur.. lalu saya mering.."

"Ya, Harry aku tahu itu semua. Tapi tenang saja Malfoy sudah kembali." Dumbledore berbicara dengan tenang.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa ?"

"Voldemort, memang merasuki Malfoy, tapi itu tidak bisa berlangsung lama, dan hanya beberapa jam. Kuduga, Malfoy memiliki keinginan untuk merebut dirinya kembali, sehingga mempersingkat waktu Voldemort. Dan kini Malfoy sedang istirahat di _hospital wing_, tapi dia baik baik saja."

"Oh.. begitu.." Harry merasa dirinya agak aneh. Tapi ia bersyukur semuanya baik-baik saja.

"Harry, apa kau mengindari razia ?" Professor Dumbledore bertanya sambil mengamati rambut Harry.

"Ah tidak, saya sudah kena, tapi rambut saya tumbuh lagi."

"Ah! Baguslah, karena aku akan menghapus peraturan itu,"

"Eh, mengapa professor ?"

"Professor Snape merasakan perasaan tidak enak setiap merazia anak-anak."

"HAH ?" Harry kaget, karena Snape biasanya menikmati sesuatu yang tidak disukai oleh murid-murid. Dan Snape...

"Bukan karena itu Harry," Dumbledore membaca pikiran Harry.

"Oh, ya..Lalu kenapa ?"

"Professor Snape merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak karena dia selalu merasa ada yang mengawasi dirinya. Menurutnya, itu adalah aura yang tidak baik, aura jahat. Aku menduga, sebelum Voldemort memutuskan untuk merasuki Malfoy ia sebenarnya ingin merasuki Professor Snape, karena Professor Snape mudah menjangkau anak-anak, termasuk kau."

Harry mengangguk. Ia mengerti sepenuhnya. Tapi ia tidak sangka satu peraturan kacaunya sampai segini banyak. Bahkan Voldemort pun terlibat. Sungguh hari yang luar biasa.

Harry lalu pulang ke ruang rekreasi Gryffindor, Ron dan Hermione sudah menunggunya.

"Harry! Harry, kau baik-baik saja?" Ron menghampiri Harry.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja."

"Kami sudah dengar dari Dumbledore tentang Malfoy. Aku sudah menduga ada yang tidak beres dengan dia." Ron memasang tampang serius. Tapi tidak cocok.

"Ya begitulah, aku sangat capek hari ini. Hei, apa yang terjadi pada Fred dan George ?"

"Mereka, yah—mencoba untuk mengembalikan rambut mereka yang tekena razia Snape, tapi mantra yang diucapkan salah. Sekarang mereka menjadi botak setengah."

"Oh, tentang razia rambut itu, Dumbledore akan menghapusnya."

"Benarkah ? Bagus sekali !" Ron berlari ke arah anak-anak dan memberitahu tentang kabar baik yang memecahkan kebelengguan mereka pada gaya rambut yang kacau.

Lalu, Profesor McGonagall masuk ke asrama. Seperti biasa, ia adalah kepala asrama yang berpenampilan tegas dan hampir sama kakunya dengan Snape. Bedanya, dia beraura lebih baik daripada si Snape.

"Pengumuman untuk semuanya, mohon perhatian."

Anak-anak kembali tenang dan mulai duduk manis

"Peraturan baru tentang kerapian rambut—razia rambut akan dihapus dan tidak berlaku lagi, tidak akan diadakan lagi razia rambut ,asalkan kalian masih berpenampilan secara wajar itu sudah cukup."

Anak-anak bersorak sorai bergembira, Ron hanya tersenyum . Hermione tetap berkutat tenggelam dalam buku.

"Tapi, akan ada peraturan baru yang akan menggantikan,"

Senyum anak-anak agak meredup.

"Tidak boleh mengadakan kencan rahasia pada malam hari."

Anak-anak setuju setuju saja dengan peraturan ini, karena tidak terlalu berat bagi mereka. Senyum mereka muncul dan terang kembali.

"Kenapa Harry? Kau tampak kesal.." Hermione penasaran melihat kawannya.

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa." ujar Harry masih dengan mukanya yang kesal.

**-Selesai-**

_**A/N :**_ GJ kah ceritanya ? Jika iya, memang begitu adanya teman teman, saya masih tetap seteresss dalam liburan ini.. hahaha.. bagi yang mau baik hati menjelaskan tata cara nulis, titik koma dll mohon bantuannya~ review tetap ditunggu :D


End file.
